The Chosen Ones
by The Phantom Camper
Summary: It is revealed that a Glitch in the Matrix has created two people being the Chosen One: hacker Neo, and wizard Harry Potter. Naturally, evil programs Agent Smith and Lord Voldemort have teamed up to destroy and take over both the real world and the Matrix, so the Chosen Ones and their friends must team up to fix the Matrix and defeat their enemies.


"Harry Potter/the Matrix" Crossover

"Who the hell are you?" Neo asked the boy. He was about 17, with glasses and dark hair, hiding a mysterious lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He looked anxious, as if he feared what was going to happen.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." the boy said.

"Alright, Harry Potter," Neo proceeded, "what do you want?"

"Is it true that you are 'The Chosen One'?" Harry asked. "The One meant to save us from the machines, and the Matrix?"

"Er, yes."

"Merlin's beard… this can't be good." The boy turned around and appeared to raise his arm. All of a sudden a white, ghostlike apparition that looked like a stag appeared from his hand, and trotted in the air, away.

"What was that‽" exasperated Neo, awing. "Have you mastered control of the Matrix as well?"

"No, that was a patronus. I was sending a message to my friends." Harry explained.

"Oh. Right. What's a patronus?"

"Not important right now; we have bigger issues." Harry started walking away, then turned around without stopping, beckoning Neo to join him.

"Who are you, Harry? What are you? What's your deal?" Neo asked in confusion.

"I know it won't make much sense—though you might understand a bit, granted your knowledge of the Matrix—but I'm you." Harry said confidently.

Out in the distance, Trinity saw this white light. As it grew closer, it looked like a stag. When it reached her, a voice emitted from it, a voice that sounded like a teenage boy's: "Trinity, my name is Harry Potter. I am a wizard, and a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You don't know about me, but I know about you. Like Neo, I am the Chosen One. I cannot explain all of this right now, so I need you to seek out my friends Hermione and Ron. They will be located at Platform 9'3/4, at King's Cross Station; walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10—trust me, it works, and it's not the glitch in the Matrix. Find my friends and they will explain everything. Terrible times are approaching; we need your help, and you need ours." The stag disappeared when the voice ended.

"Morpheus, what is going on?" Trinity asked.

In her ear, she heard the voice of her boss saying, "I don't know. I'm completely perplexed by this business. I've never heard of this magic, but I have no reason to doubt it, yet. I'll look into it. You go check it out."

Ugh, Trinity thought, another random mission. Was this message like when Neo had to follow the rabbit? Did this Potter know what Trinity was about to do? She got up and grabbed her weapons, and headed off to London. When she got there, she found the barrier. Familiar with the Matrix, the concept of walking through the wall wasn't that crazy. But the way the order was presented, it made it seem as if it were natural; not a Glitch.

Trinity decided to concentrate on The Matrix, just in case, then walked into the barrier. She kept walking, until she exited the barrier and appeared at Platform 9'3/4, where she saw a couple teenagers—a brown-haired girl and a redhead boy—and a very old—he seemed over 100, yet in great shape—man, with a long, silver beard.

"Are you Trinity?" the boy asked.

"Yes. I will assume that you're Ron and you're Hermione," Trinity said, looking at the respective children, "but who," she looked at the old man, "are you?"

"Ah, forgive me. Introductions are obviously in order. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and most curious ghost alive."

"What do you mean by 'alive'?" Trinity pondered.

"The world of magic is fascinating. The Matrix makes it doubly so. It is hard to explain, but these things happen. I had been killed, but with my wit and with a glitch, I seem to be stuck to the living. However, you will see that I am not," he waved his hand through Rom's body, then grabbed Hermione's arm, "fully solid. And therefore, not fully living."

"Alright," Trinity continued, "what do you need me for?"

"The man you call Agent Smith," Harry explained, "has developed a powerful copy capable of much damage, especially in the real world. This copy was born into our 'world', and is a Dark Wizard, known as Lord Voldemort. I understand that you are nearing peace with the machines, but he'll make the war 394 times worse. In the Matrix version of the magic world, he nearly destroyed and conquered the magic world, before he was stopped."

"How did that happen?" Morpheus asked. He, Harry, and Neo were meeting in a room, along with a man with a mysterious eye that often rolled into his head.

"Voldemort heard a prophecy that stated a male born at the end of July and born to someone who opposed him thrice would be the only one to defeat him. When he discovered I fit this criteria, he set out to kill me. My mother died to protect me, so her love rebounded and destroyed his body. It didn't kill him, since he's a program. He created 6 horcruxes that would normally store his soul if he was human, but stored data as a replacement, since he's a program. Regardless, he survived. Now he's back, has teamed up with Agent Smith, and will get the machines to destroy the real world, while the sanctity of the Matrix will fall to ruins."

"So how are you the Chosen One, if I am also?" Neo questioned again.

"Because only I can defeat the Dark Lord. But there's a glitch in the program. The code that made you you was very similar to mine, and we share many properties. We are both the Chosen One. Which means lots of voodoo between us will probably happen."


End file.
